


Last Letter

by SummerBloom



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Berseria Spoilers, But I watched the Eizen sidequest and I just, Gen, Kinda sorta maybe, i needed to let these feelings out.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eizen writes to Edna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I've basically killed my feelings with Berseria's ending and the Eizen sidequest. So, I wrote this to get kmy feelings out.
> 
> I'm ~~not~~ sorry for your feelings being killed.
> 
> Crossposted this from my Eizen RP blog. yep.

Letters scratched out fill the paper he writes on as he tries to find the right words to write. Eizen crumples the paper up and tosses it behind him, the wadded up ball bouncing off its target and landing on the floor.

He pulls out another piece of paper, pen hovering above it. It was hard to find words when she just wanted to see him again. Eizen sets the pen down and rests his head on his arms, closing his eyes. He can see her in his mind’s eye, her umbrella over her shoulder and a sad smile on her face.

It’s night when he opens his eyes, having fallen asleep at his desk. He lifts his head, looking out the window to the starry night sky outside. Sitting up straight, he stretches and sighs in relief as his stiff muscles come back to life. Turning on the lamp and picking up the pen, he writes.

_Edna,_

_The seas are calm, the skies filled with stars. It’s hard being without me, and I understand. I’ll come back one day. I promise. Until then, I hope you can find it in you to forgive me for leaving you alone._

_But it’s dangerous out here. The daemonblight affects everyone, even us Malakim, and I don’t want you to become a daemon. You mean too much to me, and if you became one… I don’t know what I’d do._

_I still keep the picture of you close. So I’ll never forget how you look. Edna, I want to come home but I can’t. Not now. Until we find Aifread, I can’t come back to you. Please, just wait a little longer._

_I’ll make it up to you, I swear. I love you, my dear little sister._

Satisfied, he folds the paper and slips it in an envelope. Gives it to a Turtlez to deliver to Edna.

_The letter never arrives._

It’s found many millenia later. After a long battle, Eizen had been killed and she missed him so. But she’d never say it, never admit it. Edna doesn’t like showing her soft side, it makes her feel weak and helpless. But it’s obvious. Killing Eizen has left her with the burden of grief upon her shoulders, and it weighs heavily.

Edna opens the envelope, pulling out the letter with a shaking hand and opening it. She reads the letter, faded yellow with age but still legible, and tears start to fall from her eyes. She covers her mouth, lowering her head so no one could see her cry. Even after all these years, he still loved her. His dear little sister.

Edna looks to the sky, smiling through her tears.

“You’re an idiot, Eizen…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave all feelings at the door. You're welcome.


End file.
